Dinner with the Brockman's
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: Jake has a new girlfriend, a privileged intelligent girl named Odessa. He has invited her to dinner, but neither the Brockman's or Odessa have met each other. Join the Brockman's as they find out about Odessa and how Odessa reacts to them especially Karen and Ben.


Hello readers, this is my first Outnumbered fic. It features my OC Odessa Wakefield, a 16 year old girl who goes to a fictional prestigious private school called St Bartholomew's. She is currently Jake's girlfriend and he has invited her to a dinner to meet his family. What happens when she meets his parents and his siblings Karen and Ben? Well, you'll have to read to find out.

Thanks, rosesbymidnight (Rosie)

* * *

Dinner with the Brockman's

Odessa Wakefield stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, she wore a cream flowered dress paired with a burgundy cardigan, black tights and black pumps. She was getting ready to have dinner with her boyfriend Jake, she had never met them but from Jake's description they sounded like pleasant people, his mother was a journalist and his father a teacher. She let her cherry red locks fall down above her shoulders so they flowed in curls and applied a small amount of strawberry lip gloss to her cupid's bow lips. She then slung her peach handbag over her shoulder and rushed down the stairs.

She entered the kitchen where her brother was sat on his computer and her older sister Natasha was cooking dinner.

"How do I look?" Odessa twirled for her sister

"Divine, 'dessa! Jamie is dropping you off" Natasha said as she turned round from her place at the hob.

"Sure, sis! Let's take the new Ferrari" he said as he stood up and tapped Odessa on the end of the nose. Jamie Wakefield was Odessa's older brother at the age of 24, working as a lawyer at her father's firm with dark brown hair that he wears in pompadour which Odessa loves as she commented once that it made him look like 'a 21st century Elvis'. Natasha, the second eldest at 20 was away from college for a month.

"Ok you need to get me there..." She looked at her watch "Now!" She said as she kissed Natasha on the cheek, grabbed Jaimie and sped out of the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Brockman's, Sue was cooking a dinner of vegetable lasagne as Jake had told her that his girlfriend was a vegetarian. She wore a dark blue dress and a black cardigan. The table was set and everything was going well until...CRASH!

"What's going on upstairs!" yelled Sue up the stairs.

"Jake has just throttled Ben!" sounded the recognisable voice of Karen.

"What for?!" yelled back Sue. The sound of thumping of the stairs defened Sue as the youngest Karen walked into the kitchen.

"Apparently, Ben has put blue food colouring in Jake's hair gel!" said Karen as she walked into the kitchen. Sue just laughed at that comment.

"Is his hair blue?" asked Sue stifling laughs

"Blue as the sea" chuckled Karen.

"So what's this girl called?" asked Karen as she grabbed a chocolate biscuit from the tin and sat on the side board.

"Karen get down! I don't know, I know as much as you do. Don't eat that you'll spoil your dinner" Sue replied

"What are we having?" She asked as she popped the biscuit in her mouth anyway.

"Lasagne" Sue answered with a huff as Karen had disobeyed her.

"But there are carrots on the side board, I don't smell meat" whined Karen.

"Ok, vegetable lasagne. Jake's girlfriend is vegetarian" Sue admitted as Karen's eyes saw right through her.

"How are you going to get Ben to eat it?" asked Karen.

"How are you going to make me eat what?" asked Ben as he walked into the kitchen, his hair was scruffy and he was red in the face.

"Before you eat anything, I want to know what you did to your brother" demanded Sue.

Just then Jake stormed into the room and just as Karen said he had hair that was the colour of the sea.

"Look what he did to me!" yelled Jake

"Ben, why?" was all that Sue could muster before she broke out into hysterical laughter.

"I think his girlfriend would like a change" he said stifling laughter.

"I look like a smurf!" yelled Jake.

"Smurfs are funny, maybe she will find it funny!" chuckled Karen.

Karen then proceeded to open the freezer.

"MUM there's no ice lollies!" She yelled

"Karen, I'm right here, no need to yell. What did I say about food before dinner?" Sue asked

"That you wholely support it" said Karen cheekily

"Check the back freezer" said Ben as he munched his way through a mini scotch egg.

"Ben, don't encourage her!" Sue said

"There's no ice lollies!" shouted Karen from the laundry room.

"Karen..." Sue was interrupted as the doorbell rang.

* * *

Odessa sat in the car with Jamie, they looked at the Brockman's house, a nice small semi detached house with a very homely feel.

"When do you need picking up?" Jamie said as she opened the door and jumped out of the car and into the cool night breeze.

"No doubt you'll be snogging Valerie all night" Odessa smirked.

"We're going to a movie of course there will be snogging" Jamie joked as he stepped outside the car.

The two siblings walked through the gate and up to the front door.

Ben ran to the window in the living room, drew back the curtain and awed at the car outside.

"Jake, it's a Ferrari!" shouted Ben, Jake rushed from the kitchen to his side.

"That's Jamie's car, her brother" Jake said casually.

"Is she like royalty?" asked Karen as she walked into the living room twiddling her thumbs.

"No" said Jake as he went to the front door.

Jake opened it to see Odessa standing there looking radiant and beautiful, next to her stood Jamie.

"Hello Jake" said Odessa as they kissed softly.

"Hello 'dessa, Jamie would you like to come in?" asked Jake.

"Sure, I think your brother will have questions to ask me about the Ferrari" Jamie laughed as he followed Odessa into the house.

Jake led Odessa and Jamie into the kitchen. Sue turned to see three people, Jake, a lovely looking cherry red haired girl and a taller man standing next to her.

"Sue Brockman, Odessa Wakefield, my girlfriend and her brother Jamie" said Jake as he grasped his hand in Odessa's small delicate one.

"He..." just before she could speak, the door slammed and a big groan could be heard from the man of the family, Pete Brockman.

"Some complete arse-hole has parked his sodding Ferrari out front! I can't get into the bloody drive!" he groaned as he stomped into the kitchen to be greeted by new people.

"Pete, meet Odessa, Jake's girlfriend and her brother Jamie the owner of the 'sodding Ferrari' " Sue said in an apologetic tone towards Jamie.

"Sorry Mr Brockman, I'm going anyway. See you 'dessa" He said kissing Odessa's cheek and leaving out the door. Pete followed him whilst still apologising.

"What a nice lad!" Pete exclaimed as he returned into the kitchen.

"That's our family" Odessa joked.

Everyone was eating the lasagne except Ben who had demanded fish fingers or he would go on a hunger strike.

"You will be responsible for my death" threatened Ben.

"You'll have to go for a long time to die, Ben. About a week" Odessa counteracted, finding Ben very amusing.

"Why do you sound like Joanna Loomley?" Ben asked

"It's Lumley, Ben. Joanna Lumley" Karen said as she reached over to grab a piece of garlic bread.

"So Odessa, that's a unique name. Isn't it a town in Ukraine?" asked Pete.

"Yes, it is. I like my name very much it is very suited to me I think, plus I get the best nickname ever" said Odessa extenuating the 'ever'.

"What's your nickname?" Ben asked excitedly

"Odyssey" said Odessa to Ben.

"Cool, but imagine having a nickname like Apocalypse or Thunder or Thor!" Ben exclaimed.

"Thor, now that would be cool" said Odessa back.

"So what classes are you in with Jake?" asked Sue trying to turn the conversation away from superheroes which would end in disaster, Ben would get too enthusiastic and break something, most probably

"None, I don't go to St Mungo's" answered Odessa.

"Which school do you go to, then?" asked Pete.

"St Bartholomew's" said Odessa.

"That's the really posh private school up the road from St Mungo's" Sue said.

"The headmistress is such a witch" Pete remarked.

"That's my mother, and your completely correct" said Odessa laughing.

"I apologise" Pete said.

"So if you don't go to school together, where did you two meet?" asked Karen, asking a question that everybody was thinking except for Ben who was still pondering how to get people to start calling him Thor.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_Odessa sat at the back the bus in a pew on her own, she took the window seat and in the reserved seat next to her was her violin in a purple case. She had a book in her lap and her bag was at her feet, it would be a pleasurable 15 minute trip. She adjusted her purple blazer and started putting on her tie, a silk silver and purple striped tie._

_The doors opened onto the high street and a group of four boys tumbled on dressed in St Mungo's blazers and looking scruffy._

_The three loudest made there way to the back of the bus and sat behind her on the back row._

_The other one however sat on the pew to her left and took out his book also. As she looked his way they caught eyes, her green on his brown and smiled. She blushed and brushed the hair out of her face behind her ear. He returned to his book as did she._

_As she turned the page she felt something tug her hair, she turned round and glared at the boys._

_"Hey cutie, wanna come and sit on my lap?" asked the blonde one, who was way too cocky for her liking._

_"Not particularly, no" she answered and turned back to her book._

_The blonde stood up and made his way to her pew, he grabbed her book and threw it to his friend._

_"No-one rejects Chad" he said intimidatingly._

_"Well someone did reject him, me" she smirked._

_Chad grabbed her violin case and threw it to his friend._

_"Give me back my violin, it is very expensive" she said worriedly._

_"I'll give it back when you give Chad a kiss" He said as he ran his hand up her leg._

_"Get off me" she hissed._

_He grabbed her face in his hand, "Shut up and kiss me, princess" he said huskily which repulsed Odessa._

_"Oi, Hollingsby!" shouted someone from behind Chad, Odessa looked to see it was the fourth boy._

_"She's mine, Brockman" Chad chuckled_

_"Why don't you pick on someone else, what has she ever done to you?! And give her violin back" Jake said_

_"Why you sticking up for a prissy, stuck up, princess? She goes to St Bartholomew's" counteracted Chad._

_"Your picking on her for no reason and if Mrs Wakefield finds out what you've done she'll kill you" Jake threatened_

_"Aww but she likes me" Chad said as he went to kiss her. Jake grabbed him and launched him to the back of the bus. He grabbed the violin off the two others that looked perplexed, luckily the bus had just grinded to a halt._

_"Hi I'm Jake and if you want to avoid being killed, please follow me" he smiled a cheeky smile._

_"I'm Dessa, I will follow you" she chuckled as she took his outstretched hand, slung her back over her shoulders and the two rushed off the bus._

_End of Flashback_

"She was damsel in distress" Jake said as he returned to the table with a bowl of ice cream.

"Hey less of the damsel, you've got a little..." She said as she flicked ice cream onto his cheek.

"Come here!" He shouted as he grabbed her and pushed her to the floor playfully, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Ewww, PDA!" Karen complained.

"Possums Date Antelopes!" shouted Ben.

"No you pillock Public Display of Affection!" mocked Karen.

"I thought we were playing the initial game" Ben said mockingly upset.

"After that though I had to have a chat with her 'boyfriend'..." Jake said as he got up from the floor and helped Odessa off the floor.

"More like slave driver" Odessa chuckled

"His name was Leopold Llewelyn..." He was again interrupted by Odessa

"The third, he was Leopold Llewelyn III" corrected Odessa

"Babe, stop interrupting" Jake said

"Sorry" she said starting to eat a spoon of ice cream.

"Leopold Llewelyn III and he was probably the poshest prat since Tony Blair." said Jake.

_Flashback_

_Jake had cycled today so that he and Odessa could ride home together, he was waiting outside the gates of St Bartholomew's. He saw a red spot coming towards him, quickly. Odessa was running down the path from the school, tailed by three boys. This can't be good, Jake thought_

_One of the boys pulled Odessa back and threw her onto the grass. Jake dumped his bike and ran towards her. The two other boys had her pinned down whilst the biggest one was on top of her._

_"JAKE!" Odessa yelled as she saw him. The one on top of her got off her and stood up, he was clearly more athletic and taller than Jake._

_"Oh, so this is the famous Jake Brockman" said the tall blonde_

_"What's it got to do with you? What is your problem with my girlfriend?" He asked_

_"Girlfriend! She's my girlfriend, my property." said the blonde_

_"Like I would ever date you Leopold! It's a family arrangement, I don't love you" said Odessa standing up and going to Jake's side, clasping her hand in his. Jake burst out laughing._

_"Sorry, your name is Leopold...mate what era are you in? Victorian?" said Jake through laughter._

_"I have you know I am the third of my name, I am Leopold Llewelyn III and probably your future prime minister if I get into Eton." said Leopold_

_"I don't think the British public would let you become prime minister Leopold, you are a worthless, racist prat!" said Odessa._

_The two walked away from the three gobsmacked boys._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow, he does sound like a prat, Jakey boy" Pete said

The whole family heard a car horn sound from outside. Odessa rolled her eyes and Jake too.

"That must be Jamie" said Odessa as she got up from her seat at the dinner table and slung her handbag back around her shoulder.

"I'll walk you out" said Jake also getting up from his seat.

As the walked through the hall towards the door, Odessa said something Jake did not expect.

"Didn't you think I would comment on your hair?" She said chuckling

"It was..." Jake was interrupted by Odessa putting her finger on his lips and shushing him.

"I find smurfs sexy" she said as she leant in and kissed him.

They stood lip locked in the hallway for minutes, which felt like hours in their case until Karen walked into the hallway...

"Are you trying to chew her face off?" commented Karen.

The two looked at Karen, blushing profusely. Jake opened the door to find, a soaked and annoyed looking Jamie.

"What happened to you?" asked Odessa of her soaked sibling.

"Apparently Valerie didn't like that I was talking to dad most of the night on the phone, she got upset and I got covered in Coca Cola. Come on Odessa" Jamie said, annoyed.

Jamie got in the car and turned on the ignition.

"Thank you for having me Mr and Mrs Brockman" said Odessa to Sue and Pete who had arrived in the hallway.

"No problem your welcome anytime Odessa" said Sue

"Bye 'dessa" said Jake as he shut the door on his parents and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Jake" she said against his lips.

"I love you Odessa" he replied not actually knowing how to feel about her profession of love towards him.

She kissed him again but this time was interrupted by the car horn of the Ferrari. She returned to the car and gave Jake a wave before speeding off.

Jake reopened the door and did a skip into the kitchen very contented.

"She loves me!" He said through laughter.

Sue and Pete sat in the front room next to each other on the sofa.

"We have a an intelligent future daughter in law!" They exclaimed

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Reviews are much appreciated, might do a sequel if I get enough reviews.

Thanks again! ,  
Rosie


End file.
